Stage 21
Stage 21 is a stage in Death Mode. It's the first stage with 5 rounds with hard opponents. Obstacle Stage 21 has an obstacle called Gray Missiles. In the rounds against the henchmen, there are two of those big gray missiles which come out of either one or both goals. They can stop power shots and the ball from going into the goals, but there still is a small gap between the crossbar and the spear, and only there it is possible to score. When a spear comes out of the goal, it pushes the characters forward to midfield. When the second spear comes out of the goal at the same time, players can get stuck in between them and the ground. However, it is possible to jump on top of them too. In the boss round against Greece, there can come a third one out of the air in the middle of the screen, which divides the field in two. Greece will always be wearing the Red Boxing Glove Costume in this match. However, when Greece is in one of the cages, one of Ukraine and Serbia will replace him as a boss. Tips & Tricks Even if a Gray Missile is coming out your opponent's goal, you can still score. There is a small gap in between the crossbar and the spear. However, the ball doesn't fit in between the small space between the ground and the spear. Also, when the spears emerge, you should make sure to be on top of them. Then, (but this is hard) get the ball under control, and walk the ball in the goal carefully - and keep it low - to score. When the spears are in the field, you won't have to worry for a while about conceding goals, because CPUs will only in exceptional cases be able to score. Instead, focus fully in scoring yourself. Georgia works well here, because his air shot will always go in if you jump high in the air, even if the gray missile comes out of your opponent's goal. When you use a straight-line power shot with maximized jump, it will probably go in as well. France, of course, works really good here as well. Cyborg's first shot, in contrast, doesn't work at all here. It starts in the goal and when the spear is coming out of it too, the ball will just stay there. If you use a low power shot like Nigeria, Switzerland's ground shot or a straight-line power shot on the ground, the outcome depends where you use it. If you use it below a spear that is coming out of your goal, it can cause own goals or it won't score at all, when you use it below a spear that is coming out of your opponent's goal, it will almost score for sure, while the other player is unable to stop it! Reward Winning the first four rounds will get you 2,100 points, if you beat the boss you'll receive 4,200 points. Category:Stages in Death Mode Category:Stages with 5 Rounds Category:Stages with Variable Opponents